


A WHOLE NEW WORLD

by Jacquie903



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Miscarriage, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquie903/pseuds/Jacquie903
Summary: Reader goes out for a night on the town after just moving to Vancouver little did she know she would meet a few men who would change her life one for the better and the other gave her  something special but also changed her life in not such a positive way.





	1. A Dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to Gen and I honestly love her and Jared together and believe there family is honestly amazing. I love them dearly! This was started way before the Twins and Odette were born and unfortunately it was to hard to add Odette the little cutie.

A Whole New World

 

A/N: I don’t believe at ALL that this is how the women in my story would react and act when you first meet them. Just so you know: I love all these leading ladies.

Gen, Daneel, Victoria - you guys rule!! I also hope that Jared and Gen never actually get a divorce. I started this story before the twins and Padababy! This is a reader-fic and does not accurately represent any of the actual occurrences of the cast!

 

Chapter 1: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

 

\---

 

You and your friend had recently moved to Vancouver, Canada. She was going to school, but as for you, you presently had no idea what to do at all.

 

You decided that tonight, you want to go out to a bar and see what big city night-life is like. You and your friend were small-town girls your whole life before making the leap. You grew up with everyone back in your hometown, so all in all, this was a whole new world of possibilities for the two of you.

 

You started doing research on which bars and pubs were around you. When you found the one that you wanted to go to, you started getting dressed and doing your make-up and working on a style for your hair. An updo and some light, natural bronzer and eyeliner fit the bill.

 

You headed out, pace fast and eager, and when you got to the flashy location located just blocks from your place, you scanned the crowd, taking in the decor as you headed to the front of the bar to grab your first drink.

 

As you navigated your way forward, you noticed that there was a crowd of girls around a table but you didn’t pay much attention. It was too congested to really see what the group was up to, but your curiosity was piqued. You kept an eye on the bubbly ladies circled around the section.

 

After you got your drink, a fancy house special, you noticed that they were standing there, and with a double take and a sharp inhale of shock, you finally let it hit you that they were talking to your favourite actors from your all-time favourite TV show.

 

It was Jared, Jensen, Misha, Mark, and Robert, all from the hit CW show Supernatural. You started to feel your feet move, and you pictured yourself waltzing over there to introduce yourself, but you stopped. You decided that maybe they wanted to be left alone, considering the gaggle of fans, so you headed for the dance floor instead.

 

When you next looked over to the table, you felt a gaze trained on you. Jared Padalecki saw you dancing, and it seemed like he motioned to Jensen - maybe he was going to go talk to you!

 

It was then that he saw a guy approach you, and he stayed put, backing down. 

 

You were dancing around solo, having a great time on the dance floor until some creep started grinding on you and kept trying to convince you to go home with him. He made lewd whispers in your ear and your skin crawled, your anxiety starting to mount. Without knowing why, you looked back at the table of actors. You did it without thinking, still viewing the cast members as a source of comfort even though it had only ever been emotional support prior to physically seeing them in reality.

 

Jared was still watching you, and he had noticed that you did not looked pleased. He looked as if he was ready to pounce up and over, which surprised you.  
You didn't have time to dwell as you turned back to the guy trying to hang all over you, glaring fiercely.

 

“No. I don’t want to. Please, just leave me alone... Let go of me.”

 

You pleaded with the man trying to tug you closer, starting to really panic.

 

“Awe, come on! Baby, you know you want it,” the guy slurred out. He was becoming aggressive, his vice like hold on your waist bruising, and it sent a shock of fear up your neck.

 

That’s when Jared seemed to nod, and suddenly, he rose up, followed closely by Jensen.

 

Meanwhile, this jerk was just not backing off! You tried to get in a good punch but failed. He leered and grabbed your closed fist easily, holding it to his chest in a mockery of intimacy, trapping you to him.

 

“Actually, I believe she asked to be left alone, and by the look of her - she doesn’t want to go home with you,” a voice said from nearly right beside you.

 

When you were able to look up and see that it was Jared Padalecki, trailed by Jensen, you were at war with your emotional response, caught between embarrassment and excitement. This was not the way you had wanted to meet them.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The drunk guy snarled.

 

“I am the guy who is going to deck you if you don’t leave her alone.” Jared growled.

 

“Whoa man, we were just tryin’ to have some fun,” he whined, and started backing off, his hands raised like a coward.

 

“Leave. Now.” Jared bit out.

 

The guy turned tail and loped off with a twisted sneer, and you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. You turned to the boys, slowly trying to calm down enough to react with grace.

 

“Thank you, so much! I had a feeling he wasn’t going to take no for an answer and I… I couldn’t go through that. Not again.”

 

You started to tear up, cursing your involuntary response to the fear and all the memories the encounter was bringing to the surface, and you started to feel your anxiety coursing through you, your whole body trying to hyperventilate.

 

Jared said nothing but simply came over to you, and wrapped his strong arms around you.

 

“It will be okay. Why don’t you come and hang out with my friends and I?” he inquired.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to, um, intrude,” you asked, your eyes glancing between the two of them, then shyly back down to the floor.

 

“We wouldn’t have it any other way, right Jay?” Jared said.

 

Jensen nodded, and agreed with Jared. Jared kept his arm around your shoulder to make sure you were stable.

 

“What is your name, and do you know who we are?” Jared asked. Jensen turned to hear the answer.

 

“My name is (YN), but most people call me (YNN). Of course I know who you guys are... You two are some of the most amazing actors ever. I love your guys’ work. The show is incredible!” you exclaimed.

 

“Well? Jay, looks like we have a fan. Thank you, (YN). Well, let’s formally introduce ourselves. I am Jared. This is Jensen, and at the table is Misha, Mark and Robert.” He explained. You shook all of their hands as the three of you got to the table.

 

“Thanks again… you guys are true heroes, and it is nice to actually meet you,” you replied, feeling a little blown away by the situation.

 

“Hey, it’s no problem, (YN). We couldn’t let a pretty girl like you get hurt.”

 

You and Jared were both red as he said that. He kept glancing approvingly at you once you'd all situated yourselves again.

 

You spent the night drinking and hanging out with your favourite actors, getting to know them. They were just about to start shooting season 13 of Supernatural, they'd revealed to you. You heard their hilarious stories about shooting the episodes, and all their ridiculous pranks.

 

The looks the other girls gave you were hilarious. They glared, and were icy, and it looked like they wanted to eat your heart out. A part of you felt extremely lucky to be there and a little cheeky that it was you.

 

“So, tell us a bit about yourself, (YNN).” Jared egged on.

 

“Well… I just moved here with my best friend since junior high school. We moved here from a small town in southern Alberta. She is going to school to become a writer and I have no clue what I am doing. I needed a new beginning so I tagged along.” You explained.

 

They looked intently at you, and you put your head down.

 

“Why do you say you need a new beginning? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.” Jared asked.

 

You hesitated for a second and decided that since you were probably never going to see them again, it would be easy and safe to tell them.

 

“Um, well, since my town was small like Stars Hollow,” -- Jared smiled easily in amusement at the homage to Gilmore Girls -- “small rumours happen fast, and they get worse.

 

“My last year of high school, I found myself in the middle of the lies, and found myself no longer like the person I was before. I was in a horrible relationship that also has taken me till now to finally feel okay with myself again. I needed to really start over, and get away and stand on my own. You guys… what you do and advocate for… it's mostly the largest reason I am still here, today.”

 

You said it all in a rush, feeling the truth easily slip out. The unshed tears from the panic before were welling up and coating your eyelashes, threatening to fall, and then you suddenly felt an immense pressure surrounding you. You realized you were in a literal, giant group hug. The love and acceptance you felt then stopped your sorrow from blooming and was replaced by a steady calm, and a quiet peace.

 

As the night went on, you drank and laughed and had a great time with them. You all remained there the latest, the last of the patrons, and closed down the bar.

 

You went to pay your tab, but they brushed you off when you got to the debit machine, and paid for the entirety of it all.

 

“Thank you! You guys have already done so much for me,” you stated, feeling lighter and happier than ever.

 

“Don’t mention it! You okay to get home?” Jared asked.

 

“Umm… I should be okay. I’m walking and I live not too far from here.”

 

You stumbled slightly as you finally turned from the wooden top of the bar you'd been leaning on as Jared paid your bill.

 

“Okay. Then I am walking your intoxicated ass home, there, Drunkie.”

 

He slung his arm around you, and you giggled, a little hysteric.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

 

“Umm.. Drunkie was what my friends nicknamed me when I got drunk with them on the weekend,” you admitted, a nostalgic smile adorning your face.

 

He smiled and laughed as you guys walked.

 

You two talked all the way to your place. You learned about his kids, and that he and Gen had gotten a divorce. It ended amicably, and it just wasn’t working between them anymore.

 

You guys had an amazing conversation, which was a little odd, since you were being followed by Cliff and the other guys. 

 

He walked you right to your apartment, turning to talk when you stopped outside the lobby doors.

 

“Hey, are you free this Monday?” Jared asked, quietly, almost embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, I am... why?” you softly questioned.

 

“Would you and your friend like to come on set for the day?” he asked, his hands clasped rather nervously.

 

“We would love to! What time?”

 

You were trying to keep your excitement contained, but it bled into your voice.

 

“Meet me at the show set’s main gate for 8 am. Here is my number, just in case something happens.”

 

With ease, he put his number in your phone and texted himself.

 

“And now I have your number as well.”

 

He smiled widely at you, causing his dimples to show.

 

“Thank you… and I we will see you Monday.”

 

You beamed, and went to touch his arm. He pulled you in for a hug. You both blushed, your skin tingling warmly.

 

You went to open the door but stumbled on the ratty welcome rug, and before you could fall, strong arms were there to steady you.

 

“Here - let me carry you in.” Jared didn't wait for your agreement, and lifted you effortlessly into a bridal style hold.

 

You worked an arm out from under his and opened the door with the apartment key after some clutzy few attempts. He easily lifted you up the stairwell and to your apartment door, and stopped, letting you fuss with the doorknob and deadbolt.

 

It turned out that your friend was still awake. She heard the commotion, and came out of her room within moments. When she saw you, and who you were with, her eyes widened as her eyebrows shot up at the sight you two made before her. You were practically snuggled into Jared’s chest.

 

“Where is her room?” Jared asked with a blush, clearing his throat.

 

“It’s- uh, this way.”

 

Your friend led him to your room in shocked silence, and he toed the door ajar, moving inside, and he placed you on the bed where he wrapped you in a blanket after gently taking off your shoes.

 

“Thanks again, Jared, and see you Monday,” you said, smiling as you curled into your down duvet and felt the alcohol buzzing as your body promptly lost the battle to its effects. You nearly fell asleep before he had even left your room.

 

“No problem, Princess… and yes. See you Monday.” He leaned down, and kissed your forehead.

 

They both left you to sleep, your friend having stood protectively, and rooted in amazement, just outside of your door where Jared had swung it open.

 

She followed Jared down the hallway, into the living room.

 

“Hi. My name is (YFN),” your friend introduced herself with timid smile. She held out her hand.

 

“My name is Jared.”

 

He took her hand and shook it, friendly but formal.

 

“What happened? This is not like (YN).” You friend asked.

 

“Well, she was at the same bar as my friends and I. There was a drunk guy and he wasn’t taking no for answer so my friend and I stepped in and drove him away. We invited her to join us.”

 

He shrugged good naturedly, and then smiled.

 

“Wait, you’re the friend who is going to school to become a writer, right?” Jared prompted.

 

“Oh, that makes sense... Did she at least have fun?” she muttered. “Yes, that’s me. Wait, she told you about me?!” your friend exclaimed.

 

“It makes sense?” he quipped, curious caution in his voice. “We all had fun. She is an absolutely wonderful woman. And of course she did. She seems really proud and she loves you. I am not sure she will remember, so I will tell you as well, but I invited you both to come to the set on Monday for 8 am.” Jared ended with a twinkle in his gaze.

 

“Why it makes sense is something she will have to tell you herself. I am glad you guys all had fun. I agree with you there.”

 

(YFN) laughed loudly, momentarily forgetting your sleeping form over in the far room.

 

“Well, she's a proud mama... as she puts it. Thank you so much. We will for sure be there,” she added with a quiet giggle and a smile.

 

Something wry crossed her face.

 

“Wait… aren’t you married?! If so - what's with that kiss on the forehead?” she probed boldly.

 

“Okay, well, maybe one day I will get it.”

 

He smiled in return, nodding along.

 

“You and me both. It’s been a long time for both of us by the sounds of it. Of course she would say something like that. I am glad you guys will come.”

 

He hummed thoughtfully and continued.

 

“I was married but have been divorced for a while now.” His smile went away.

 

“Oh- I’m so sorry! No one ever wants that to happen. I am sorry about how I said it. It’s just I love (YNN), and she has been hurt enough. I'll always protect her,” (YFN) explained, a hint of strength in her tone. 

 

Jared seemed off in his own world.

 

“It’s okay, we ended amicably. It just didn’t work anymore.”

 

At the mention of your past, Jared seemed to focus back on the topic, nodding.

 

“I get that you want to protect her. I want to do the same.”

 

He blushed when he realized what he had said, but didn't correct himself.

 

“Well... I can tell you that she has had a crush on you since she started watching your show. You probably made her life tonight.” She winked. “You ever hurt her though? I don’t care how big you are. I will kick your ass!” she warned him, her voice loud with gusto.

 

“Huh, I would have thought her to be a Jensen or a Misha fan,” he pondered, but quickly and caringly replied.

 

“I hear what you’re saying, and boy scouts’ honour: I will never hurt her.”

 

Jared told your friend this, gently but firmly, a promise woven through his voice.

 

“Good, because I want to like you. You saved her tonight so I trust you.”

 

(YFN) seemed to wrap the inquisition up then and there, cracking a big yawn.

 

“I should head to bed... she might need help in the morning. I will walk you to the door.” She led the way.

 

“Thanks for taking care of her, and see you Monday.” She said, all the heat from her threat before entirely gone.

 

“It was my pleasure. Could you please keep what I said between us? I want to tell her myself. See you Monday, (YFN). Bye!”

 

He gave her a hug, something he seemed to like doing in general when he would greet fans and wanted to show consideration for friends, and then walked down the flight of stairs that led him to the front and into the balmy night. He had a gigantic smile on his face the whole way home.

 

Your friend closed and locked the door, and she smiled at the thought of all that had just transpired for you.

 

\-------

 

The next day, you woke up fuzzy headed and sick with a headache and you were nauseous, but even with all that, you had a smile spreading across your face when you recalled last night.

 

You smelled the food scents wafting in through your door, and went to go see where it was coming from. It was coming from the kitchen, where an impressive spread of delicious things was being prepared.

 

Your friend was making your favourite breakfast! Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. It was the best gift ever.

 

She saw you come in, grinning like a devil.

 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty. How do you feel this morning?” she asked, huffing a laugh.

 

“I am happy, but sore. Did I really meet some of the cast from Supernatural?” you sighed dreamily, wondering if it was only a sick product of your imagination.

 

“Well! I know for sure you met Jared Padalecki!” She squealed.

 

“He gave me his number and invited us to set. Oh, my god,” you told your friend in disbelief.

 

“Wait. What?! I knew about the set... but he gave you his number as well?!” she squeaked.

 

You giggled, glad that she shared the same enthusiasm.

 

“Yeah, he did. It was like my Supernatural dream come true.” You sighed, shaking your head at how your life was so rapidly changing.

 

You and (YFN) hung out, and unpacked leftover boxes from the recent move, and watched goofy movies. It all helped in trying to make your head hurt less before Monday. 

 

Even as the excitement and the anticipation was mounting, you were still trying to not get your hopes up, because it still felt surreal. Nothing you did ever really could get your mind off of the tall, handsome man that went by the name Jared. You wondered if it was the same for him.


	2. Off To Set We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friend go to set for the day and have a magical time. Things transpire between you and Jared but will it end in happiness or heartbreak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past rape, abuse, death.

**Chapter 2** :  **Off to the set we go!**

 

**A/N** : There are mentions of rape and abuse. Angst and fluff abound in this chapter.

 

\---

 

When Monday came, Jared was so excited to see you again, and it showed in every look he threw your way.

 

He couldn’t get you off of his mind. He was worried that you would like Sam, but not him - that you would fall for a character that didn't echo the reality of who he was behind the persona. He came with what he thought was baggage, and young children.

 

Would you really want to get involved with a guy with children? Little did he know that you would love to be with him, and form a bond with his children, baggage and all be damned. He was Jared fricken’ Padalecki - your  dream guy.

 

Similarly, you didn’t think he would want to be with someone as young as you. You also came with your own heavy baggage, some of it still fresh, and scarring over.

 

Your friend and you got ready to go early so you both looked classifiable as amazing. You had on a cute, blue and white, almost 1950s-style dress, and overtop you sported a white cardigan, and a pair of matching, delicate flats. You curled your hair and wore a white, lace  beanie. Your makeup was natural, but you felt bolder today, and chose to go with red lipstain.

 

Your friend wore dark jeans, a nice blouse, and a grey cardigan. Her hair was straightener-crimped, falling slightly wavy. You both looked perfectly chic.

 

Jared spent the morning trying to decide what to wear. He felt worse than a teenaged girl. He heard a knock on his trailer door as he was throwing outfits around his room, and Jensen walked in.

  
“Hey, still trying figure out to wear? Just go out like that and she will love you.” Jensen snickered at the sight, Jared still only in boxer-briefs.   


 

“Ha… very funny! Just help, please!” he implored.   


 

Jensen went to the closet, throwing aside a few hangers and then pulled out some darker blue jeans, a button-up purple dress shirt, and then he rummaged further before grabbing a white blazer and black LOVE campaign beanie and a brown leather belt. Typical, casual Jared look.

  
“Here you go! Classic Jared.” Jensen handed them to him and smirked.

 

“Now hurry up, or you’ll be late to meet your girlfriend.”

 

He chuckled as he walked out, catching Jared sputtering before he shut the door.

  
“She’s not my girlfriend!” he yelled, but Jensen was already gone before he could protest any longer.

 

He quickly got ready, and only double-checked his outfit once before he jogged to meet up with Jensen.

 

\-------

 

You and (YFN) got there 10 minutes early and you waited until Jared and Jensen met up with you two.

 

Your heart stopped when you saw Jared, the colours on him making his eyes, hair and his happy smile pop. He made you feel butterflies in your stomach, and you sought out familiar stability. You grabbed your friends’ hand, and squeezed a little. She squeezed back, which calmed you down.

 

Jensen and Jared were laughing and having fun as they neared you. When he saw you, his breath hitched in his throat, the discussion quieting. Jensen nudged Jared gently and it grounded the other man.

 

He knew his friend was nervous. This was the first girl he had really liked since Gen. He could tell you liked Jared, too, but Jared wouldn’t listen to such easy simplicity.

 

Jared was beaming. The colours you wore and the shape of the clothing looked amazing with how it hung off your body, hugging your curves. He could imagine a whole future with you. You felt the same way.

 

When the initial shock and pause wore off enough, they gave you hugs and you introduced your friend to Jensen. You were flabbergasted by everything. It still felt like being thrust into some alternate universe.

 

Jared boldly grabbed your hand, and you smiled and started to jog alongside him, trying to match pace as the other two trailed just behind. He was like a very energetic puppy.

 

Jensen and your friend laughed, and you fake scowled which made them laugh harder. Jared stopped suddenly, and you ran into him.

 

“Ooff. Uh, sorry.”   


 

“Hey, no, it was my fault. Well, we are here. The place where the magic happens.” He joked. You got all the more excited.   


 

“OH MY CHUCK - this is amazing!” you chirrped.

 

“Did you really just say ‘Oh My Chuck?’ Wow, you really are a fan, hey?” he laughed, throwing his head back.   


 

“Yes. I did... I really am, I mean... you guys are truly amazing actors,” you blushed, and chuckled yourself.   


 

“Thanks - you are truly an amazing woman, yourself.” he said, without any pretence, and brought his hand up to your cheek, stroking your face with his thumb.

 

You both got caught up in the moment. Jensen cleared his throat, which brought you two back down to earth. You both started to blush and it settled into an intimate, but nervous silence that hung between you and Jared.

 

All of you made your way onto the main set. Jared and Jensen pointed out everything from Bobby’s cabin, to all of the ridiculously impressive assortment of Impalas, laid out in a row, exact copies of Baby.

 

Then, you finally spotted the famous trailers!   


 

“Are those your trailers?” you asked, trying to hide your excitement.   


 

“Yeah! Did you want to take a real-life look at them?” Jared asked.   


 

“I don’t know about (YFN), but I would love to!” you all but screamed, and they laughed and shook their heads.

  
“I would love to,” you friend said, more nonchalantly.

  
“Then, follow us.” Jared gestured.

 

You first piled with them into Jensen’s, and it was nothing less than incredibly awesome. There was a fish tank, housing all these bright, flashy fish, for heaven’s sake.

 

You toured the shiny rooms, and got even more excited once you stepped outside again to move towards the adjacent trailer, identical on the outside. It took a good amount of concentration to will yourself not to stumble up the stairs to the tall door.

 

When you went into Jared’s, it was even more incredible to you. You saw the bed, just off to the right, and mindlessly started fantasizing and then abruptly came back to reality when Jared sauntered up to you, whispering in your ear.   


 

“Whatcha thinking about, princess?” He smiled.   


 

“Umm. Uhh… nothing,” you stammered, but the heat up your neck and spreading across your face ruined the lie even more.   


 

He chuckled.

 

“Sure, sure. Are you thinking of me?”   


 

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” You winked at him, internally cringing at your cheesy deflection.

 

“Oh really, is that so?” he said with a chuckle, and he grabbed you around your waist, pulling you marginally closer and tickling you, which made you let out a shocked giggle.

 

It was a sound Jared loved, and it was like music to his ears. He bravely told you just as much.

 

Jensen and your friend shook their heads, their eye rolling and laughter joining alongside your giggling.   


 

“Hey, Jar, we better get these wonderful ladies situated so we can get ready.” Jensen stated.   


 

‘We probably should. What do you say, lovely maiden?” he said, right by your ear. It sent shivers of pleasure down your spine.   


 

“Sure, we can go get settled. Lead the way, my lord.” you gestured with a curtsy to Jared.

 

You looked up to see then that Jensen and your friend were already outside, chatting idly.

 

“Right this way, my lady.”

 

He grabbed your hand again, and led the way.

 

Jensen and Jared direct you over and down through the props, coming out where the camera crew and light fixtures were gathered about the rest of the cast and crew. Everyone was sitting and prepping for the scene.

 

Watching behind the scenes of your favourite show was the most amazing thing in the world. Seeing Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Mark acting in-person and totally meters from you was even more amazing.

 

It was also hilarious. You wondered how they got any work done, with how many takes specific parts had to go through. You were mesmerised by everything and everyone. When Jared would do something funny, you would beam and try and stifle a laugh. Whenever they got a break, the boys would come over and talk to you and your friend. All day, Jared and you fed off each other’s excitement and happiness.

 

When you and Jared were safely out of earshot, Jensen and (YFN) were sharing an intense conversation.   


 

“I haven’t seen Jared this happy in a long time. Since his divorce. He just hasn't been himself.” Jensen smiled softly, the two of them eyeballing you.

 

“Same with (YN)... she has been through alot in her life. I’ve known her for a long time, and she has been to hell and back. Not literally, of course.” your friend chuckled.   


 

“He has been my friend going on thirteen years now, and I have seen his ups and downs. I have seen him cry at his wedding, when his children were born, when him and Gen split up... and when the divorce was finalized. He was crushed. I have also seen him at his happiest as well. He just seemed in a slump. I think meeting (YN) didn't only just saved her - but him as well.” Jensen commented, a flourish of awe and gratitude overtaking his tone.   


 

“I agree, honestly. Seeing them together has been a breath of fresh air. It has saved both of them. (YN)... she almost died. She's been abused, been forgotten about, dealt with death time and time again… has been raped. I thought for a long time she was going to give up. Maybe they can hold on to each other.” 

 

Your friend smiled, a little watery, as she spoke gently of your past.

 

“Don’t tell Jared any of this, Jensen… (YN) has to tell him herself, when she is ready, in my opinion,” your friend begged of Jensen, her eyes flicking to you and Jared briefly.

 

“I already feel pretty guilty for telling you, but - well… it's you. It's easy to tell to someone she admires.”

 

“I agree with you. Secret’s safe.” Jensen concluded, sharing a small nod and smile with her, storing the private and jarring information inside his head.

 

Jensen and your friend continued to talk at length, all the while as Jared showed you more of the set.

 

Shortly after regrouping, the four of you shuffled around and you met more of the cast.

 

You guys talked to Misha, and you were leaving his area of the set in tears from laughing so hard. Jared and Misha were feeding off of each other. It was hilarious to a new extreme for you.

 

Finally, you four split off in pairs, and the two of you came back to Jared’s trailer.   


 

“Please, make yourself at home.”

 

He ushered you to sit down at the kitchenette table.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” He asked, already moving to the cupboard where he had a set of four, grey mugs.   


 

“Water would be lovely, thanks,” you chimed.

 

He shut the cupboard door, opting for the fridge, and came back with two bottles of water, handing you one.

 

“Thank you,” you stated with a warm smile, your adrenaline and deep appreciation over the afternoon as a whole still thrumming through you.   


 

“Don’t mention it. Still feeling the hang-over?” he teased.   


 

“No! I just like keeping myself hydrated,” you laughed.

 

Once he sat across from you, there was a muted, intimate silence that neither of you could figure out how to really break, until Jared eventually laid out his thoughts in careful, calm words.   


 

“Umm… So… since I met you, I’ve thought you were beautiful and awesome, and I was wondering... if you would like to go on a date with me sometime?” he rushed out, shy and a little awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck and spun his water bottle around in one hand.

 

“I would love to… but I feel like there’s some stuff I need to tell you beforehand. Just in case.”

 

You stared at the floor.   


 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” He stated, slowly reaching across the distance between you two.

 

He delicately lifted your chin so he would be able to stare at you.   


 

“It won't change how I feel,” he added, sensing your fear.

 

“It is going to be a long story... do you have the time?” you questioned.   


 

“I will make the time.” He smiled.

 

You sighed, then, all at once comforted and nervous by his honesty and his genuine desire to hear you out.

 

You started to tell your whole story, down to the worst, finest detail. Jared just sat, his eyes steady and his hands still in his lap, listening and only breaking his reverence by giving you acknowledgement once in awhile.

 

By the time you were done, you were in tears, thick, hot and blurring your ability to see him properly, so you looked down at the floor again, trying to hide every piece of shame and raw evidence of your scars as you bared them out loud.

 

Jared came over to you, and he kneeled down in front of you, placing a comforting palm on your knee.   


 

“Hey... it’s okay. Don’t worry. Everything -all of it, it’ll be alright.”

 

He gave you a hug, and kissed your forehead, the same peace and contentment you felt when he did so that first night easily replacing the pain.

 

“Why did you feel like you needed to tell me? I am glad you did though. We have more in common than we both realize.”

 

He was still hugging you, but gave you a smile and a little room to see your face.   


 

“I felt like I needed to tell you so you would know how badly damaged I am, and so you don’t have to worry. I understand if you want to take back your invite.”

 

You couldn’t bear to look at him, and see pity, or worse - no desire or chemistry remaining in the face of your experiences.

  
“Why would I ever want to do that? I told you we have more in common, now. I thought you were awesome before... but now I think that you’re remarkable.”

 

His grip was firm, his thumbs stroking your shoulders in a comforting way as he held onto you gently.

 

“We’re all a little broken. I have been where you are, for some things. I have lost friends and loved ones. Hell... I am a divorced man with two young children. I never, ever in a billion years would have thought that a woman like you would say yes. And it's only a yes if  you still want this.”

 

He finished nervously, but remained a comfort right in front of you, his eyes open and imploring. His gaze was too inviting and promising to ignore.

 

“For certain, I would still love to! You have shown me that we are enough... and that we deserve love, no matter how scary and damaged we think we are. You're an incredible man who has done some amazing things.”

 

You smiled widely, finding the safety and ease within the conversation simpler than you'd imagined.

 

He smiled back, his eyes crinkling.

 

“Alright. Well, how about Wednesday? You wanna have an amazing night?” he said excitedly.   


 

“Sounds wonderful! What do you have in mind?” you probed.   


 

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out. Just dress up, but be comfortable. I will pick you up at 8.”

 

He winked, and leaned in, and you held your breath. There was a sudden, loud knock on the door.   


 

“Jar? Hey, we need to get back!” Jensen hollered.

 

“So put your pants back on and let’s go.” 

 

He laughed at his own joke, and rapped on the door again.

 

(YFN) had been strolling around with Jensen as you and Jared had taken some quality time to connect, and you could hear her gasp and burst out giggling, too. She was probably bent over, losing it over Jensen’s ridiculous assumptions.

  
“They were never  off , you perv!” Jared yelled back, rolling his eyes. He sighed and released your shoulders, covering his face with one hand to stifle his laughter.

 

You covered your own face, hiding in your palms as you stood slowly, and followed Jared to the door, inhaling deeply to chase the blush away before facing the pair waiting for you two.

 

You all headed back to where you had come onto the scene being shot the first time, everyone nodding at the crewmen. 

 

The rest of the day went very similar. More jokes, more engaging and captivating action from the performances before you, and more time to stare at Jared as he moved and spoke with a familiar sense of intensity and ease on the set.

 

When the day was drawing to a close, and the scene was finally done, Jared and Jensen walked you two back to the front gate.   


 

“Thanks for being my buddy, today.”

 

(YFN) smiled as she gave Jensen a bear hug. “And thanks again, for saving my girl.”   


 

“No problem for the buddy thing. I figured you would need one with those two. As for saving her, that’s all on Jared,” he said, friendly and openly smirking.   


 

“That’s not what he told me,” she retorted cheerily.

 

Jensen walked away and clapped Jared on the shoulder, but he halfheartedly reacted, and remained staring at you as you looked up at him and locked eyes.

 

“So... I guess I will see you on Wednesday?” you said, with a blush and a timid grin.   


 

“Yes you will. 8 o'clock, on the dot.”

 

He smiled and drew close, leaning in, and affectionately kissed your cheek.

 

He gave you and your friend both a hug, and went to catch up to Jensen who was maneuvering toward Misha.

 

You guys went to your van, and (YFN) blared a little classic rock as you drove off. You couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could Jared.   


 

(“She said  yes !” Jared exclaimed.   


 

“That’s awesome, Jar,” Jensen whooped, throwing a fist up in celebration.)

 

“He asked me out,” you gushed.   


 

“I knew he would.”

 

The two of you erupted into loud giggles as you zoomed down the freeway, loud music and the goofiest of looks on both your faces the entire ride home.

 

\------


	3. For the first time in forevee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and the reader go on their first date.

A Whole New World  
Chapter 3: For the first time in forever…  
\--  
The next day and a half of anticipation and jumbled nerves was all-consuming as you continued to unpack boxes and try - and mostly fail - at picking something suitable to wear. You were getting increasingly frustrated.

What the hell do you wear on a date with Jared Padalecki?

He’s a god, for heaven’s sake!, you kept anxiously hearing yourself replay over and over as you dug out more and more things.

You hung your contenders up over the ajar door to your room, and put the rest away.  
“Ahhhh… I can’t do this, (YFN). Please help me!” you moaned.  
She shuffled down the hallway and peeked into your room, finding you dismayed and staring grumpily at the chosen few pieces of clothing you were debating.

“Hey, okay - one step at a time. Did he give you any hints of what to expect?” she asked.  
“Yeah, he told me to wear something nice... but comfortable,” you mumbled back to her.

She studied your options, lingering awhile, and then pointed to a white camisole, and gently tugged at a matching white blouse. It fell easily from the hanger, and she quickly paired the two with a tiffany blue, high-waisted skirt. It had a cute, enlarged bow.  
She placed the outfit beside you, and grabbed a simple but lovely gold necklace off the little nightstand by your crossed ankles as you watched her work her fashionista side.  
Lastly, she scrambled through the bottom of a small box packed with shoes, and stopped on nude-coloured heels. She knew you would need them to walk with Jared so you didn’t get mistaken for his child instead of his date. One of the unfortunate things about being short, especially next to someone who was very obviously taller than 6 feet.

She also made sure there was a matching, soft blue sweater. You threw a pair of white flats in your purse, just in case, prepping for any signs of late-night dancing. 

“Looks great. See? Easy,” she smirked.

“Yeah, it looks perfect… I knew you’d show me the light,” you remarked, scoffing at how simple she made it all seem. She shrugged and shook her head affectionately, returning to the dining room area shortly after.

You hung up your outfit, zoning out as you let some of the anxiety loosen its hold around your chest. One problem down, at least.

You went and changed into your pajamas, and went to bed right after, hoping to catch an appropriate amount of rest so you wouldn’t wake up looking groggy.  
Even so, it took you a while to fall asleep, your legs jumping a little, sore from walking so much more often than you were used to.

After you finally fell asleep, though it was a deep and restful one, your mind wandered, and you dreamt of the future.  
\-----

You woke up the next morning at ten with a slowly-spreading smile. You threw on your house coat and slippers and went to grab some coffee before you’d inevitably get the day going.  
“Good Morning! How did you sleep?” your friend asked, seriously too happy for the early morning.

“Mmmmph...” you droned, still half asleep. You went to sit on the couch and drank your coffee.

Your friend and you had some light, morning chit-chat. The two of you ventured out onto the patio, another really enjoyable part of the new apartment. It had such an amazing view of the English bay, and the warmth of the day had you soon doubling up on the excitement.  
“Hey? What do you say we go for breakfast, and then we can get some mani pedi’s?” (YFN) asked, knowing if she didn’t keep you busy, you would get nervous.  
“That sounds wonderful... when would you like to head out?”  
“Let’s hurry and get ready. We can leave ASAP!” she replied, skipping off to her room.  
“‘kay, sounds good.”  
You headed to the bathroom to brush your teeth and do your hair. You guys switched out once you decided you were finished, and you ran to your room. You got dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, your batman shirt, and threw a Love Yourself First sweatshirt overtop.  
You grabbed your grey and white beanie with your 12 button on it, loving the way your hair was behaving today.  
Both of you were ready at the same time so you put your socks and your combat boots on. After a quick weather check, the two of you grabbed your umbrellas before closing up the apartment and sailing down the stairs in great fervor.  
While you guys were eating, and being pampered, Jared was working and he remained a steady nervously-strung live wire. He spent hours trying to figure out where to go and what to do and what to wear for the evening as it snuck up faster.  
He had a difficult time concentrating, which was always tricky because work takes even longer as it drags out. He spent all day concentrating ten times harder. He finally got what they were scheduled to do done at seven.  
As he was headed back to his trailer, he started to feel the panic rise as he only had an hour to get ready and to get to your place. He ran up the two-step entry and went rooting around in the closet. He grabbed dark slacks and a pink and white shirt, and hesitantly settled for a black blazer.  
He had to sit down for a bit. He started to hyperventilate and wondered if he could do it. Then he heard a knock on the door and Jensen came in.  
“Heyy JarPad, you ready for your date?” Jensen bugged in giddy tones.  
“I am...having a bit of a hard time breathing,” he mumbled, a little embarrassed.  
“Hey. Dude, look at me. I know this is scary, and a whole new world for you. You can do this, though. You like her. She’s a really wonderful person… You can do this.”  
Jensen said it firmly, genuinely, and it was calming Jared down. He started to breathe slowly again.  
“Yeah... I can. I can do this. I need to do this. She is not just wonderful. She is incredible, marvellous and many other words.” Jared said with a sigh.  
“See? There you go. Now get your ass moving or you’re going to be late for your date,” Jensen said with a smile and a pat to Jared’s shoulder.  
Jared stood up and grabbed his jacket.  
“Thanks J. You rock. Have a good night.”  
Jared smiled, and wasted no more time.

Little did he know - you were just as nervous. You spent the day primping for your date. It kept you busy. As 8 o'clock approached, you started getting anxious and were practically bouncing up and down. Your heart was racing a million miles a minute. You talked yourself down, glad to feel the worry slowly fading away.  
You heard a knock on the door. You opened it, and quickly grabbed your purse and hollered out a goodbye to your friend.  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” she yelled, sing-song giggles thrown toward you from the living room.  
You gave Jared a hug, moving into the hall and instantly noticing how the sallow hallway lighting still made his features look incredible.  
“You ready to go?” he asked as he broke the hug.  
“Yep... I’m ready to begin this amazing night,” you replied, finalizing the sense of courage.  
“Good!” he exclaimed with a smile.  
He took your hand, and you walked down to the SUV and Jared helped you in. You guys chatted and laughed the whole drive.  
Soon, you pulled up to a beautiful restaurant - or what you assumed was one. It was insanely lavish.  
Jared got out and ran over to open the door to ease you out. You guys walked into the restaurant, your stomach flipping as he instigated holding hands. They sat you two down quickly.  
You two talked and laughed and lost track of the entirety of time itself for a handful of hours.  
He saw that you were nervously looking at the menu, at one point.  
“Don’t worry about the price. This is my day to treat. Get whatever you would like.”  
He smiled and his eyes twinkled, creases of laughter around the corner of his eyes. Totally charming and lovely to behold.  
“You don’t have to do that. I am happy just to spend time with you, Jared.”  
You tried to dissuade the offer, though it felt odd to, since you both really needed to eat. He put his hand on top of yours.  
“Yeah, I do. I am happy to spend time with you too, (YN), but you deserve proper treatment,” he smiled, countering with a wink and a shy grin.  
“Well then... thank you. Next time is my turn to treat you,” you promised with a chuckle.  
“Deal!” he chuckled.  
The date continued with amazing company, awesome food and great wine. You were both laughing so hard tears were streaming down your faces.  
After the bill came, and Jared paid, you took a walk around Stanley Park.  
You both had ice-cream cones. The park was beautiful, and the sun was going down, causing a scarlet, warm sunset. The light shone off of Jared’s hair and it glimmered.  
You walked hand-in-hand and talked until you ended up meandering up to your apartment. Cliff had been following you, as well as paparazzi. He had planned on dropping you off at your apartment.  
Jared started to lean down as soon as you two were lingering just outside your door, your keys already clasped in one hand.  
“May I kiss you?” he asked nervously, his voice hushed.  
“O-of course,” you stammered, finding it ridiculous but so entirely Jared that he'd ask first.  
You beamed, and came up onto your tiptoes, closing the space. The kiss was cosmically everything you had ever imagined, or wanted to feel - all you could've guessed or hoped for. You felt like those typical ‘fireworks’ were seriously going off, and it was the most amazing kiss you had ever had.  
When the kiss was over, his lips lingering right against yours, warm and soft, all you could say was “thank you,” with your face flushed and your body humming.  
“You’re welcome. Umm.. Hey could I call you, and ask for a second date?” he said in a rush, laughing at himself after.  
“I would love it,” you breathed, and you smiled, contentedly. He gave you another quick kiss.  
“Okay. I will give you a call tomorrow after work.”  
“Sounds perfect!” you exclaimed. He started to walk away, his hands lingering on your waist where they'd made their way before.  
“Goodnight, Jared,” you said, just above a whisper.  
“Bye, (YN).”  
He smiled as he glanced back, and then he was gone. You opened the door to the apartment, and carefully closed it. Leaning against it, you exhaled, smiling.  
Your friend sauntered out of the kitchen.  
“How was it?” she inquired enthusiastically.  
“It was perfect,” you sighed.  
“Did he kiss you?”  
“Yes, he did.”  
“How was that!?” she questioned.  
“Absolutely perfect...” You said. She started jumping up and down.

While Cliff drove him home, Jared was smiling wide enough to show his dimples.  
“How was your night?” Cliff asked, glancing at the rear-view mirror.  
“The most perfect night in the world.” Jared answered.

The rest of the drive was spent in happy silence. He couldn’t stop smiling. When he got home he checked the time. It was still early enough to call Jensen.  
“Hello?” Jensen answered.  
“Hey Jay. Did I wake you?” Jared said apologetically.  
“Nah, I just didn’t check to see who it was. How did it go man?” He asked enthusiastically.  
“It went great. We had loads to talk about and had a really fun time. We went for food and a walk, and then I dropped her off at home.” He recapped the night's events.  
“Sounds great Jar - a little cliché though, don’t you think?” Jensen teased.  
“Well, she didn’t seem to mind, because I’m calling her tomorrow to set up date number 2,” he gloated.  
“Really, dude. You’re supposed to wait,” Jensen fired back, worried that his friend was falling too quickly.  
“She said it sounded brilliant,” Jared whined, huffing over the phone.  
“I am going to trust you there. Anyway, didya kiss her? How far did you go?” he asked, overly-enthusiastic.  
“You should! I only kissed her. She’s a nice woman, Jay. It was the most awesome kiss ever,” Jared said, rolling his eyes.  
“Sounds awesome. I gotta let you go, now, Jar. See you tomorrow!” Jensen declared.  
“Night. See you tomorrow, Jay,” Jared laughed, hanging up.

That night neither of you could sleep a wink. You both went through every detail of the date, a constant flipbook of vivid moments playing through your heads.  
Both of you came to the same conclusion that it was the best first date ever.

The next day, you both couldn’t stop smiling. You felt whole again - like finally beginning to be the person you use to be. Who knew that you would go on a date with your favourite actor?

You wanted to tell your mom but you decided to keep it a secret (minus your friend) for a little while longer.

As the day settled into a languid, peaceful and hot summer afternoon, (YFN) and you finally finished unpacking. Who knew it would take so long to get things just right? You guys didn’t have much... or so you’d thought. You kept at it, nonstop chatter and occasional impromptu dance-offs thrown into the mix as you cleaned, organized and blared upbeat tunes.

Your apartment started looking homey. Your friend and you decided to sit down and watch a movie for the night, and order take out, just finishing the last touches of the apartment around 11:43PM. You sat together as she listened for her cell phone to chime when the door’s buzzer signified the take-out guy, while you quietly, nervously waited for a call.

Jared had been working since six, and it was encroaching midnight. They had a lot of filming and it seemed like it was taking forever.

You heard the long vibration of your cell where it was nestled in some of your laundry where you’d folded it neatly on one of the couch cushions, and stumbled over the coffee table to check it.

Jared had decided to text you to see if you were still up.  
Hey. I didn’t know if you were still up so I decided to text first, Jared had sent.  
Boldly, you thumbed the screen open and hit ‘call’ next to his name.

“Hey, Jared! I’m still up. What’s up?” you greeted, a lopsided smile on your face.  
“Oh. Hahaha. Mind if I still call?” he joked, his voice tired but playful.  
“Not at all!” you replied, laughing along with him. “How was work?” you inquired, nonchalantly easing into the conversation as you moved to a different room.  
“It went okay, thanks. How was your day? What’d you do?” he said.  
“Only okay, hey? My day was good. We finally unpacked everything. You really should see it, it looks pretty wicked in here.”

You realized the last thing you said was probably a mistake and a little forward. You cleared your throat, instantly replaying your words, and it made you go as red as a tomato.  
“Was just a really long day, today. It took a while with some of the scenes because there were a lot of special effects,” he answered slowly, as if buying time to drum up a witty retort.

“Well that’s good! Now you can officially say you’re all moved in. Oh, really? You think so, do ya?”

You were hoping that both of you were blushing.  
“That sounds rough but kind of cool. Can’t wait to watch it. I’m sorry it took so long though. You must be exhausted,” you started, then switched back over to a shier, gentler tone, but hoped it sounded charming.

“Yeah. If you ever want to see it... I wouldn’t say no.”

You thought it sounded better in your head.  
He chuckled.

“Well, it’ll for sure be cool, and I am sorry too, but it will be worth it for the fans, you know? Especially for one of our number one fans.”

You could almost hear the wink with that one, and you giggled. He continued though, affectively delaying your words.

“I wouldn’t say no to seeing it, (YN) - when you’re ready.”

He made it delicate and formal, but full of a quiet, almost sexual tension. It filled the silent spaces within the discussion.  
“Anyhow, as to my whole intent: I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me on Saturday night,” Jared declared, braver this time.  
“After the last one, you think I’d say no? I would absolutely love to!” you said, unable to dampen the excitement.  
“‘kay. Sounds like a date,” he smiled into the words, adding a formal confirmation entirely unnecessarily.  
“Can’t wait - but I should be heading to bed, and so should you. You must have a long day tomorrow,” you said with concern.  
“Then I will see you Saturday. I agree, yeah... we both should sleep. Good night sweetheart - and sweet dreams.” he said quietly.  
“Good night Jared, and sweet dreams to you as well.”

With that, you hung up. You fell asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
